Cuddles
by FireTigerSoul
Summary: Inuyasha discovers an old nap-time pal of Kagome's and can't help but feel jealous. (one-shot fluff)


Disclaimer: Ah hah! Disclaimer timeee! I....can't think of anything....hmm....I'll get back to you on that.

A/N: The muse offered......so I grabbed it and ran as fast as I could, leaving him behind in a puddle of quicksand.

Bwahahaha!

No wait.... I'm not done 'Dangerous Admirer' yet.... Methinks I should rethink my actions and save my muse from certain death.....

* * *

Kagome smiled and squished her cheek into her pillow with a happy sigh. Yes, she sighed, naps were good. Especially naps in her own time, in her own bed, and with her own lovely pillow. Here she was free of all worries. No Shikon shards, no demons, none of Naraku's incarnations, and more importantly....

"Oi!"

No annoying, irritable hanyous sitting on her windowsill. Kagome frowned at her last thought and slowly cracked her eyes open. She groaned in protest as Inuyasha made his way from the window to the side of her bed and began poking the soft side of her stomach.

"C'mon, we have work to do! No lazing allowed! You can rest at Kaede's!" He punctuated each and every one of his words with a sharp jab in her side.

She whimpered and wriggled away from his constant poking. "You said I could come home for a few hours!" She protested and turned her head away from him, burying it deep in her pillow once more. Maybe if she just ignored him he'd eventually go away.

"Yeah, and it's been a few hours!"

No such chance, Kagome sighed despairingly. "It's only been a half hour!" She gave a half-hearted snap. "Go away and I might come back sooner."

"Are you nuts?" Inuyasha leaned over and started shaking her. "If I let you stay here, you'll never come back!"

"What are you talking about?" She batted his hands away. "I always come back!"

"Yeah, days later!" Inuyasha huffed and stepped back. Alright, so the poking and the shaking wasn't going to work this time. He needed a more effective way of getting her up. Glancing about the room, he smirked as an evil thought crossed his mind. "It's kinda cold in here, eh Kagome?"

"Mmhmmm," She moaned and snuggled deeper into the warm covers. It took her a moment to process his words, and when they finally did her eyes flew open. "No! Inuyasha!"

Too late. The hanyou had already grabbed the covers and thrown them off the bed, leaving Kagome to shriek and clasp her legs to her chest, trying to fight off the sudden chill.

"J-jerk!" She managed to sputter as she wriggled back into her warm spot on the bed.

"Keh!" Inuyasha stood up and gloated, crossing his arms in an arrogant fashion. "You ready to come back yet?"

"N-no!" She replied defiantly, rubbing her legs and trying to warm them.

"You just going to sit there and freeze?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Better here than there," Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Inuyasha's ears perked.

"Nothing," She grumbled. At least here she could turn on the heat and be warm in a matter of minutes, unlike the feudal era where she would be confined to the space around the fire all night.

"Keh!" Inuyasha repeated and turned his head to the side to crack his neck. He paused and narrowed his eyes as a small piece of white fluff coming from underneath Kagome's pillow caught his attention. "What's this?" He stepped forward and tried to lift the pillow.

"Aiii!" Kagome shrieked. "Notice the _head _on the pillow?!" She demanded, turning around to glare at him. "What are you doi-," She cut herself off and stared with wide eyes as a familiar object dangled from Inuyasha's claws.

"Er...." She swallowed and felt a sudden blush rise in her cheeks. "What's what?"

"What the fuck do you mean, 'what's what?'," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell _is _this?" He stared at the object with a sort of morose fascination.

"It's," Kagome smiled nervously. "A dog."

"A _what_?!" Inuyasha shouted, holding the object away from him.

She blushed harder. "A stuffed animal. It's not real," she quickly explained. "It's....a doll, a kid's toy."

"So what the hell is it doing under your pillow?" He stared at the stuffed animal a little more, inspecting it with curious eyes.

"Err.....right." She beamed at him, hoping to distract him from the question.

"Don't you try that with me," he glared at her. "Answer the question."

Kagome sighed. "It's mine."

"You just said it was a kid's doll," Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"It is," she moaned, hiding her face behind her hands. "I swear to all the kami, if you start laughing...."

A small snicker passed through his lips before he could stop it. Coughing lightly, he nodded in agreement, trying to get out of a 'sit'. "I won't."

"You just did!" Kagome sputtered. "Jerk!" She whacked him in the side with her pillow. "Give me back Cuddles!"

Inuyasha tried, he really did. But he ended up chuckling anyway. "C-Cuddles? You have a name for the damn thing?!"

"ARGH!" Kagome grabbed her stuffed dog and threw it under her bed. "Shut up! Stop laughing! Do I mock the fact that you sleep cuddled up to Tetsusaiga every night?!"

"That's different, bitch!" He protested. "Tetsusaiga's my sword!"

"And Cuddles is my dog!"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Stupid bitch!"

Kagome growled back, just as loudly, much to Inuyasha's surprise. "Insensitive moron!"

Inuyasha leaned down and nipped her harshly on the side of her neck. Kagome froze, eyes widening. She swallowed and held still, unknowingly doing just as he commanded her to in inu youkai terms. He leaned down again and licked the side of her neck in praise.

"Eh heh...." Kagome leaned back, the feeling of his hot tongue sweeping across her skin replaying over and over in her mind. She blushed and stared at him in askance. "What was that for?"

Annoyed that she was still talking, Inuyasha leaned down and took her earlobe in between his teeth, scraping them across her skin gently. He smirked with obvious pride as she shivered beneath him.

"Still cold?" He leaned in closer to whisper teasingly in her ear.

"Shut up," she retorted and forced herself to lean away, glancing up at him carefully as she did so. He was acting weird....very weird. Why the sudden licking and nibbling?

She cleared her throat and set about placing the covers back on her bed. "Like I said before...." She forced herself to speak in an even tone. "Go back and I'll be there in a few hours. I just want a nap."

Inuyasha ignored her comment. "Tell me what you have the 'stuffed animal' for." He demanded curiously and watched as she settled the blanket back on her bed, not bothering to help.

Kagome groaned and turned her head to the ceiling. "If I tell you, will you go away?" She pray he would so that she could get back to her napping. Already she could feel her eyes droop lower from exhaustion.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Arrghh," she fell back conveniently onto her pillow. "I cuddle with it," she shrugged. "It's fur is nice and warm." She snuggled deeper into the cold covers, wishing they too, would warm up.

"Why?" He asked curiously, watching as she wriggled this way and that on her bed.

"Why do I cuddle?" She asked incredulously at him. At his nod, she continued. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Because I'm lonely?" The words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop to consider them. Why does anyone cuddle with an inanimate object? Because it feels good, right?

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "If you're that desperate...."

"What?!" she shrieked, turning back around to face him and sitting up. "You jer-," Kagome paused as she watched him remove Tetsusaiga from his side. "You don't really expect me to cuddle with your sword, do you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Baka."

She continued to watch with a morbid fascination as he himself climbed into the bed next to her after he had placed his sword on the nightstand. Her eyed widened as he threw the covers over him and claimed his half of the only pillow.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

"Cuddling," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone, shrugging.

Kagome just about nearly had a heart attack. "Y-you're joking, right?" She asked him, giggling nervously.

Inuyasha growled at her and yanked her back down into a lying position. "Rest," he ordered her and drew the covers up to her chin.

"Oh, kami, you're serious," Kagome whispered, wide-eyed. What the hell had gotten into him today? Had he rolled around in Kaede's herb garden and the stench of it gotten to his head?

"No shit," He rolled his eyes.

"What if somebody comes in?" She squeaked in fear. The last thing she needed was for her mother to drop by and tell her dinner was ready while they were both in bed together.

"Who cares?" He shrugged. "We're not doing anything."

"I guess...." Kagome trailed off, glancing at him. Why didn't he just laugh at her and leave, dragging her along with him like every other time. Did he...._want_ to cuddle?

"Inuyasha?" she asked hesitantly, twisting a lock of his black hair distractedly between her fingers. "Do you-," She cut herself off and blinked.

Black hair?

Looking up, she saw that the dog-ears had vanished and his entire head was now full of long black hair. Ahh, she thought to herself. The new moon. No wonder he wasn't so hell bent on dragging her back this time. It was probably safer here, in her own time, than in the feudal era.

"Go to sleep," he said gruffly, yanking her closer to him. He tucked her head under his chin and relaxed as her scent wafted up to his nose. Much better, he thought to himself. He hated being human for a night. Not only was he practically defenseless, and not able to use Tetsusaiga, but he couldn't smell anything.

The feeling of total blindness always wrapped over him on his vulnerable night. Humans would never understand how important scent was to someone with inu youkai senses. Without the constant reminder of Kagome's scent, Inuyasha felt lost.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice reached his ears.

"What?" He snapped gruffly, trying to fight back the blush just hovering on his cheeks.

"Why are you....?" She left the question hanging in the air.

"Because I feel like it," he replied grumpily. What? She said she felt lonely and wanted to cuddle. He was only doing what she asked.

"Oh," Kagome blinked and stared at his neck. She swallowed and allowed his nearness and scent to wash over her and relax her tense muscles. Melting back slowly into the mattress, she closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned in closer to the warmer body. "You're warm," she commented drowsily.

"Keh! Warmer than Cuddles, I'll bet," Inuyasha smirked arrogantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Kagome chuckled. "Cuddles is very warm. And soft," she yawned. "And his fur feels really good against my cheek."

"Keh!" Inuyasha leaned in closer, trying to ward off her chill with some more of his body heat. "Are you saying I'm not as good as a kid's doll?" He asked incredulously.

"Alright, I take it back," Kagome smiled. "You're warm. But you still don't have any fur," she pointed out.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So what?" He shifted over to the side so that some of his hair fell across her cheek in a brushing manner. "Better, wench?" He growled.

Kagome chuckled. "You act different on the new moon," she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why is that?"

"Hey! You're the one telling me you're all lonely and cold and shit," he tried to brush off her observation. "I don't want my tama detector to freeze, that's all."

"Mmm," Kagome felt the corner of her lip tug up. "And I suppose getting an extra blanket just wasn't an option?" She asked wryly, closing her eyes once more.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes and leaned behind him to turn off the lamp. "Go to sleep, bitch."

"Mmm.. goodnight, Cuddles."

"Go to slee-wait.... Cuddles?!"

* * *

Hehe...another pointless piece of fluff. It came out of nowhere. If it sucks, or is too OOC, it's because I'm sleepy and cold and I planned it that way. So nyah! LOL.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
